


Quiet Shadows

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sunshine - Robin McKinley
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The first thing I noticed about the pair of visitors to Charlie's is that the shadows lay very quietly on them
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mel/Rae "Sunshine" Seddon
Series: Ficlet Omens [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Quiet Shadows

The first thing I noticed about the pair of visitors to Charlie's is that the shadows lay very quietly on them. In the pale one's case, they lay so lightly that I thought for one kali moment he didn't have any, like the Goddess of Pain, but they were actually there, only a few shades darker than his skin. Unlike the Goddess, he radiated a serenity rather like Mel's. The dark one, with the sunglasses, had more than enough shadows for both of them, but they didn't have the usual red edge. Their edges were a muted silvery colour, like starlight, and the rest was textured so strongly that it looked like snakeskin, if you could see through snakeskin. Whatever they were, it wasn't human, though they passed well enough. They weren't vampires, at least, because it was still broad daylight.

Mel came out of the kitchen, saw them, and went very still for a moment, hand paused on his oak tree tattoo. Then he wove his way through the tables to stand by them. "I thought you two usually stayed in England," he said without preamble.

The dark one waved a hand at the pale one. "Oh, he's hunting down a book, and it's apparently near here. You know how he gets when there are books involved."

Mel laughed at that, and a certain tension went out of the entire coffee house. "I do," he agreed.

The pale one blotted crumbs of Killer Zebra from his mouth with a napkin, and beamed. "And how is young Warlock these days?"

"Grandfather is the same as he always is," Mel said shortly. "Excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Which reminded me that I had my own work to be getting on with, and of course, by the time my shift finished, they were long gone.

Mel wouldn't say anything more about them than that they were people he had met during the Wars. "They were on the side of humanity," he told me, "but they judge a person by what he does, not what he is. They made a space where I could do the same, and that made me what I am today."


End file.
